Talents inc./Transcript
This is The Transcript of Talents inc Begining of the Story film begins at a child's bedroom Mom: off-screen Good night, sweetheart. Child: off-screen Good night, mom. Dad: off-screen Sleep tight, kiddo. bedside light is turned off and the camera pans down to a boy sleeping in bed and the bedroom itself. Then, he heard a sound coming from the door, which creaks open slightly. The boy looks around nervously, before noticing a monster's arm in the doorway. He quickly shuts his eyes. When he opens them again, he sees a coat hanging from the door, before relaxing and settling back down to sleep. A shadow passes over the bed as we pan down to underneath the bed where to pink evil eyes open. A four-armed monster with spikes down it's back rises above the boy and brings out its claws. The boy turns, sees the monster and screams. The monster screams back and gets hit with a soccer ball and slips on a skateboard before landing on spikey toys, causing it to scream in pain. As the monsters jumps about trying to get the toys out, the lights come and the kid in bed is revealed to be a robot. The wall rises up, revealing three other monsters Employer: All right, Mr. Koopa, is it? Bowser Koopa: Uh… My friends call me Bowser. Employer: Uh-huh. Mr. Koopa, can you tell me what you did wrong? Bowser Koopa: I fell down? Employer: No, no, before that. Can anyone tell me Mr. Koopa’s big mistake? Anyone? Cosmo: Uh... Employer: Ugh. Let’s take a look at the tape. Here we go. Uh, right… Puh-puh-puh-puh… Ah! There, see? The door. You left it wide open. trainees take notes Employer: And leaving the door open is the worst mistake any employee can make because…? Bowser Koopa: Um.. It could let in a draft? ????: No Bowser It could Let in a Child! (CEOs of Talents inc. came out of the shadows) Employer: Oh Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Brittany: Let me Tell you all something. There's nothing more toxic or deadly than a human child. A single touch could kill you! I think. Eleanor: Leave a door open and a child could walk right into this factory. Right into this World. Employee: I won't go in a kids room! You can't make me! Alvin: Oh You ARE going in there because we need this bad boy. Now Listen. Our city is counting on you to collect those Amazments Talents and confronts Without anyof them, we have no power. Simon: Yes, it's dangerous work. And that's why We need you to be at your best. We need Talenters who are confident, tenacious, tough, intimidating. We need Talanters like… Like… Starlight Glimmer! The Next Day at Starlight's Home Starlight Glimmer: (Sleeping) Noah: Hey, good morning, Ponyville. It’s now five after the hour of 6:00 A.M. In the big Pony city. Temperature's a balmy 65 degrees, which is good news for you fur and, it looks like it's going to be a perfect day to maybe, hey, just lie in bed, sleep in or simply... Work out that flab that's hanging over the bed! Get up, Starlight! (Noah puts a bull horn to Starlight's ear. BWAAT!) Starlight: (''SCREAMING Later doing Push ups) ''I don't believe I ordered a wake-up call, Noah Noah: LESS TALK MORE PAIN You Yelling Hynea! Starlight Glimmer: QUIET! Noah: Feel the Burn! Starlight Glimmer: QUIET! Noah: You call yourself a Talenter!? Starlight Glimmer: QUIET! Noah: Angry face, Angry face, Angry face, Angry face, Whoops she wasn't talking! Starlight Glimmer: Hu? Noah: OK Angry face, Angry face, Angry face, Angry face, Angry face, SHE'S TALKING! Starlight Glimmer: QUIET! Noah: Twins In a Bunk Bed! Starlight Glimmer: QUIET! QUIET! QUIET! QUIET! QUIET! QUIET! Noah: Ooh! I thought I had you there! (Got a Plash Twilight) OK Starlight You ready? Follow it. Starlight Glimmer: QUIET! Noah: Ooh, it's over here! Starlight Glimmer: QUIET! Noah: Now Look Over here! Starlight Glimmer: QUIET! Noah: Oh Don't Let her Snap at you! DON'T LET HER SNAP AT YOU! Starlight Glimmer: QUIET! Noah: (Singing while Starlight Pushing Household equipment) I don't care what they might say I Love Yelling and Magics!~ Starlight brushes her teeth Noah: Come on, fight that plaque! Fight that plaque! Ponies like you don't have plaque! then does gravity sit ups Noah: 118... do you have 119? Do I see 120? Whoa I Don't Believe it! Starlight Glimmer: I'm not even breakin' a sweat! Noah: Not you! Look! The new commercial is on! Starlight Glimmer: Wait, wha--- ah! Oof! all head to the TV Announcer: The future is bright at Talents, Incorporated. Noah: I'm in this one! I'm in this one! Announcer: We're part of your life. We power your car. We warm your home. We light your city. Betty Barnett: TV I'm Talent Incorporated. Starlight Glimmer: Hey, look! Betty! Announcer: Carefully matching every child to their ideal Impresser to produce superior Amazement and Confronts. Refined into clean independable energy. Every time you turn something on, Talents, Incorporated is there. Izzy: TV I'm Talents Incorporated. Announcer: We know the challenge. The window of innocence is shrinking. Human kids are not harder to amaze. Jeanette: TV Of course, T.I. is prepared for the future. With the top Talenters. Did some Magics amazing the Kid and Went to the Other Door and Yells at the Villains with her Trademark "QUIET!" Noah: (Hugging Her) Brittany: The best refineries and research into new energy techniques. Noah: OK Here I come. Starlight Glimmer: TV We work for a better tomorrow today. All: We're Talents, Incorporated! Eleanor: We're T.I. Talents, Incorporated. We Amazed Is what we love. gang stare at the TV wide-eyed Noah: I don't Believe it Starlight Glimmer: Oh Noah. Noah: I was on TV! Ha-ha! Did you guys see me? I'm a natural. phone rings, he answers it Hello? I know! Hey, wasn't I great? Did the whole family see it? STarlight It's Twilight. the phone Heh-heh! What can I say? The camera loves me. Cartoonia Sci-Peach: I'm Telling you Mom You're going tobe seeing Noah's Faceon TV Alot more Offten. Jeanette: Yep Like Cratoonia's most wanted? Sci-Peach: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha You're just Jeallous of Noah's Good looks since you first met him mom Jeanette: OK Guys Let's hop in it. Noah: Nope nah ah ah. Jeanette: Hey Hey hey Where you going? Where in the World are you going? Sci-Peach: Mom there's a Gas Shortage so until they Get it Fixed, We're Walking to School. Jeanette: WALKING?! Kion: Yep. (Pulls her with his Tail) Jeanette: No Hey N-No no no My... My Baby look She needs to be Driven. (Got go) Bye Baby! I'll... I'll call you! (Later Walking) Hey Guys Do you know why I Would've Brought the Car? Noah: Not Really. Jeanette: To Drive it you know Like on the Street With a "Honk Honk" And a "Vroom Vroom" And no Walking along? Noah: Jeanette You're starting to sound like Peaches When she was very Young! Nate: He's right, besides, you could use the exercise. Jeanette: I could use the Exercise?! Look at you 3 you Have Your own climates! Noah: (Walking) Kid: Morning NateDevil! Nate: Hey, kids, how are you lot doing? Kids: Doing Good. Gretchen: (Going her Pizza Work as She and Isabella Saw the Guys) HEY FELLAS! Noah: Hey! Gretchen! Kion: Hey hey Hy Gretch Sci-Peach: My Favorite Girl! Jeanette: Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow! Nate: What's cookin', girl?! Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: We Heard Someone is Close to be Breaking the All time amazement Record Starlight Glimmer: Ah There are much more Talents to go from. Gretchen: (Giggle And Got their Favorite Pizza and Tosses them to them) Hey! On the House. Noah: (Got it) Hey Thanks Gretch! Sci-Peach: Glasie! Nate: Bada-bing! Kion: Hey Ed! Nate: Good morning! Ed: Hello! Noah: Watch out the... (Hit the Ground with Clang) Pipe. Ed: I think I hit a Pipe! Noah: (Walking) HEY MARGO EDITH AGNUS! GOOD MORNING! Margo/Edith/Agnes: Hi, Noah! Noah: (Saw them Walking and to Jeanette) You see that Jean? Margo Edith and Agnus are walking to Work. Nate: You're getting it through your head now, huh? Jeanette: Big Deal They areOwn By Universal. Noah: And Thomas too. Kion: True.Category:NoahMorrison Category:Transcripts Category:Written Stories